


Bumper Buddies

by Glump



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glump/pseuds/Glump
Summary: When Yuuri scratches Victor's car and Victor can't help but invite the poor guy out for a coffee.





	Bumper Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acerbic Ant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Acerbic+Ant), [antsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antsy/gifts).



“Oh crap!”, Yuri cursed as he heard a low groan, emitted by the magenta convertible currently being bruised by his own, far less valuable, car.  
“Dude no, nope, this isn’t happening. No, I didn’t just…no.”, he continued to mumble to no one in particular. He was prone to panic attacks - sadly he had been in situations like this before.  
Gently trying to steer his metal death cage away from the offensively bright car and groaning in tune with the metal giving in to pressure he finally managed to park his car. Yuri took a deep breath, counted to ten in his head and finally opened his door to take a look at the damage he caused.  
Slowly and with the caution of a rabbit having a face off with a snake, Yuri circled the magenta giant. A deep scratch, about five inches long and one inch wide next to a small indentation bore witness to Yuri’s misgivings.  
This was going to be expensive. 

The convertible looked custom painted - a pair of paw prints on the back of the trunk next to the rearview window, the initials VN added in silver lettering as well as the artful and surprisingly non-tacky sketch of a curly dog on the doors affirmed Yuri’s suspicion.  
A variety of colorful and partly made-up profanities left Yuri’s mouth before he clasped his hands and let out a dry laugh.  
Of course this happened, of course it happened to him and of course it happened today. It made sense.  
Today was the worst day for something like this to happen and if Yuri’s bank account knew of the incident it would surely say the same thing.  
Yuri considered just walking away for a millisecond before angrily realizing that the guilt would never let him go. He had to do the right thing, no matter how much it would cost and embarrass him. Just the thought of walking away, of pretending that nothing had happened, put Yuri on the verge of a panic attack.  
So Yuri patted down his body, looking for his phone and some writing utensils. He scribbled down his phone number, his name and a vague apology and then proceeded to call the police. 

His heart, beating rapidly against his ribcage and making it hard to breathe, almost overshadowed the friendly yet mildly stressed lady answering the phone. It took less than a minute until the phone operator had gathered all the information she needed and hung up on him. She told him she would try and contact the owner of the obnoxious car and that he should stay put for just a little longer.  
Inaction was torture for Yuri so he paced around the perimeter, eyes flitting from left to right, fingers clasped tightly around his phone.  
Yuri distracted himself by trying to guess what the owner of the car would look like; if it’s the middle aged lady walking towards him with a child on her arm or the young man with the friendly looking toy poodle pulling on its leash to get closer to him.  
He imagined they’d be wearing sunglasses or maybe a scarf despite the mild temperatures. Yuri didn’t like stereotyping, having fallen victim to it himself one too many times, so he tried to keep an open mind but he couldn’t help but wonder.  
After an anxious waiting period that lasted torturous thirty minutes, Yuri spotted a tall man, seemingly in his thirties, briskly walking along the curb with long elegant strides. The way he wore his head high - white hair gleaming silver in the sun, shoulders relaxed and back straight - let Yuri stop in his tracks for a second to watch the strange figure, out of place but uncomfortably comfortable in his own skin, pass him by. 

Only he never passed him by.  
In fact he did the exact opposite of walking past Yuri.  
He stopped – right in front of Yuri.  
He stopped and smiled in an oddly familiar way, his cupids bow giving the illusion of a heart-shaped grin framing his thin face.  
He smiled and started talking and Yuri was so struck by wonder that he forgot to actually listen to him.  
“…Nikiforov, but you can call me Victor. You must be Yuri!”  
“Uuuuhm…”, said Yuri and promptly wanted to slap his hands across his face. He had always been nervous around taller men, intimidated by their presence so obviously towering over him but that’s not what caused his brain to buffer then.  
Victor was beautiful and he was talking to him, to Yuri, to chubby and clumsy Yuri, barely worth a second look Yuri, and he said his name and he’s talking to him and oh god Yuri you better reply or you’re going to look even weirder than usual.  
“Uuuuuhm..”, he tried again and actually forced his mouth shut this time. Yuri was sure that if it was dark outside he’d be able to light up the whole neighborhood with just his burning face.  
He wished his blood would start properly circulating again and actually fuel his brain but that just seemed to force it into his cheeks even quicker  
Victor Nikiforov, the white haired man sent to disturb his every working thought actually let out a short laugh at that.  
Great, he’s laughing now.  
“You’re one of a kind, Yuri.”, he said.  
“I’m here because the police contacted me about some car damage you caused?”  
Yuri froze. Of course the most handsome man he had seen in years turned out to be the man with the eye-offending monstrosity he happened to bump into.  
Of course that’s his car.  
Who else would the car belong to? It had to be him.  
“Uuuuh…yeah that was me, I guess. I just…I am so sorry for this, I didn’t want to and it just happened and I just…I’m so sorry I did that…”, he yell-mumbled. Vitor Nikiforov, heart-mouth suddenly changing shapes, seemed unamused by Yuri’s outburst.  
“Yuri, calm down. I’m not mad at you. It’s not a big deal. I don’t want you to panic. What do you need me to do?”  
Yuri froze – again. This man really got under his skin.  
“Let’s just look at the damages, okay?”, he managed to state somewhat calmly.  
Victor seemed like a kind person, caring about the guy who actually did yet unknown damage to his vehicle. There was no reason to freak out. Mean people didn’t have heart-shaped mouths. At least that’s what Yuri told himself.  
They walked towards their cars and Yuri caught Victor doing the exact circling motion he had done earlier. The only difference was that Victor wasn’t filled with fear, more trepidation on his side. 

Once Victor spotted the scratch he ran his nimble fingers over it, taking his time while Yuri began fidgeting with nervous energy.  
“You know, Yuri, I don’t think it’s that bad. I don’t think you have to talk to your insurance about this. It’s not going to be more than 200 bucks anyway.”, Victor confidently said, as if doing Yuri a huge favor.  
“I don’t have that kind of money just lying around, Victor.”  
Victor may be privileged and entitled but he wasn’t a jerk. As soon as Yuri voiced his concerns he pulled back.  
“You know what, let me invite you for coffee and we can talk about payment, okay?”  
“I’m not sure what you want from me I can’t just…go to coffee with you now, can I?”  
“I didn’t mean to assume about you, you know? Let me make it up to you, I didn’t want to be harsh about this.”  
Yuri didn’t have anything to say to that so he decided to go along with strange Victor Nikiforov. Strange, handsome, rich and privileged Victor Nikiforov – who said his name more in ten minutes than his mother did over the course of the last year. Victor Nikiforov – who seriously suggested spending his valuable time with him, to discuss money that Yuri definitely did not own. 

Yuri didn’t want to join Victor for coffee but it was impossible to say no to Victor – he could sense that. Victor was not a man used to rejection, being said no to.  
The walk to the nearest coffee shop was spent in silence. Yuri did not have anything to say to him, thinking that they must have nothing in common at all, coming from such different backgrounds. Victor didn’t seem to mind too much, though. He confidently led the way, not even bothering to look behind him to see if Yuri was still following.  
The odd pair reached the coffee chain, placed their orders and got seated at a rather cozy table in a corner of the shop. When their names were called, Victor offered to get the hot drinks and while he was gone, Yuri used his chance to take a few calming breaths, check his phone for any new messages and generally prepare for whatever was to follow now. He didn’t know what was expected of him now but he just prayed that it would be over quickly and painlessly. 

Victor returned, drinks in hand, smile on his face. He sat down, more grace in his lean body than Yuri thought possible. He slid one of the drinks over to Yuri while holding onto his own, taking a cautious sip and letting out a pretentious sound of enjoyment. Yuri grasped his own cup tightly, not sure what the protocol was now that they were here.  
“So….”, he began, not sure where to go with the sentence once he started. He awkwardly let it ring out between them without ever finishing it, just waiting and holding onto his cup and trying to avoid looking into Victor’s face at all costs.  
He hadn’t managed to speak three consecutive sentences in his presence and while used to his nervous energy taking over, he didn’t want to settle for it this time. So he tried again.  
“So, what do you want to discuss?”  
“Yuri, I really didn’t mean to come on too strong. What do you need me to do?”  
“Why are we here, Victor?”, he asked, still proud he managed to speak up at all. Maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad.  
“You seemed to be in some sort of shock so I wanted to help calm you down. You really don’t have to worry, Yuri. I’m not going to bite and I’m not going to scream or demand you to pay money when you clearly struggle financially.”  
While the sentiment was appreciated, Yuri couldn’t help but flinch at the rudeness that Victor didn’t even seem to have noticed leaving his mouth, still faintly shaped like a heart.  
“You know, I can pay for the damage I did. It’s just that it might take a while but I could ask my parents for some money, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”, he said, mouth and nose flinched sourly.  
Victor, clearly sensing Yuri’s anger, backpedaled quickly at that.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, I just mean that if you’re poor then I don’t want you to give away money you don’t have and…I just…”  
“Victor, you’re really not good at this, are you?”, Yuri boldly said, surprising himself at that outburst.  
All the grace and elegance his appearance emitted, he seemed to lack verbally.

A heavy silence, like autumn fog, clung to their skin, so heavy that Yuri had a hard time lifting his mug to his mouth.  
The drink scalded his tongue but he didn’t dare to make a sound.  
Victor, a little dumbstruck at being called out, not used to strangers being so honest to his face, also lifted his drink up and took a huge gulp.  
But since Yuri hadn’t made a sound when he burned his tongue, Victor wasn’t spared from making the same mistake.  
“Holy! Oooh this is hot, this is terrible, this is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me!”, Victor yelled.  
Yuri couldn’t help but giggle at the situation, at Victor sticking his deep red tongue out while fanning cold air on it with a napkin.  
“Shh, Victor! The other people are staring at us already!”, he pressed out between fits of laughter.  
“Well let them stare! And let them learn from my mistake! This is horrible and no one deserves this, least of all me!”  
That just made Yuri laugh harder.  
“Stop laughing at me! This is a horrible day!”  
“You’ve said the word ‘horrible’ like six times already, that means it must be true, huh?”, Yuri, now a lot more comfortable, sassed Victor, all the while trying his hardest to suppress the bubbles of air threatening to breach his lips in the form of more laughter.  
“Shut your mouth, Yuri, this is serious”, Victor said, far from looking serious himself. 

Now that the fog was gone, they fell into a rhythm quickly, comfortably sharing small talk.  
But Victor wasn’t a big fan of small talk. He’d much rather get to know the man in front of him, preferably in ways that no one ever had.  
Victor was bold, he had a good understanding of himself and while he sometimes lacked the understanding of social cues, he knew that this man was special.  
There was just something about him, something that caught Victor’s interest.  
So Victor, in typical Victor fashion, took a leap.  
“Why are you so worried about money, Yuri? I mean, I don’t want to sound condescending again but this seems to be a big deal for you.”  
“It’s okay, I didn’t mean to lash out at you earlier. I just get snappy sometimes.”  
Yuri took a deep breath, grounding himself to the now.  
“It’s just that I still live at home and while I earn money I mostly rely on my parents and that’s just not what I want. I want to be independent so I would never ask them for something I can afford myself. I even pay them rent, just so I don’t have to feel guilty. So like, you’ll definitely get your money but it just might take a while.”  
Victor smiled at Yuri, admiring the man in front of him for a second before replying: “It really is okay, Yuri. I’m rich; I can pay for this myself. You don’t have to go out of your way to do this.”  
“No!”, Yuri almost yelled out. “I don’t want you to pay for my mistakes! I will pay you!” 

When their drinks had long vanished and been replaced by another set of steaming mugs and those had also been consumed, it was time for the pair to return to reality.  
And that reality came in the form of a ringing phone - a ringing phone belonging to the blushing Victor, who was blushing because the ringtone was none other than ‘Rasputin’ by Boney M.  
“Damn Christophe always changing my ringtone”, Victor mumbled, eccentrically touching his hand to his cheek.  
“Hello?”, he inquired, listening intently to the voice on the other end of the line.  
“Oh, yes! Thank you! I will be right there!”, he replied and promptly hung up.  
“Yuri, I’m so sorry but I have to go. I have to go pick up my dog from the groomer’s. But here, give me your phone number so I can contact you about…the money…”, he rattled off before standing up in one fluid motion, throwing on his discarded jacket and slipping a twenty dollar bill under his mug.  
And before Yuri could tell Victor that they had already paid for their drinks at the counter, he was gone. 

Later that night, when the baffled Yuri had returned home, still quietly wondering about the strange man he had met, his phone gave off a short buzz, indicating an incoming message.  
Expecting Phichit, or maybe his sister he opened the message without checking who it was from.  
A hairy butt stared back at him, a dog butt, to be exact. And the message wasn’t from Phichit and it wasn’t from his sister and who the hell would send him a dog butt?  
His phone buzzed again, this time it was the picture of a dog snout, photographed so closely you couldn’t even see the dog’s eyes.  
Another buzz, another dog picture, this time containing what seemed to be a paw gracing Yuri’s eyes.  
Stumped and a little wary, Yuri sent back “Who is this”  
“Victor! And Makkachin! That’s my dog!”  
“That…is a lot of exclamation points”, Yuri thought to himself. He didn’t really know what to reply so he just sent two dog emojis back, hoping that Victor would appreciate them.  
They went back and forth like that for a while, Victor sending more and more ridiculous dog pictures while Yuri stuck to sending back animal emojis.  
A week later, the two still exchanging text messages regularly, Victor finally dared to ask Yuri out. Yuri squealed when Victor asked, quickly texting back “Yes!!” with one too many exclamation points. 

They met in the same café where they first sat and shared stories, this time a curly haired dog at their feet, pushing its wet snout between Yuri’s knees every now and then to get a pat.  
They spent hours in each other’s company, relishing in each other’s light, sharing life in their selfmade bubble.  
Later that night, after Victor had parted from Yuri with a kiss on the cheek, Yuri messaged him.  
“I’m glad I bumped into you”


End file.
